1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particular to a brush head assembly for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for sucking dust and impurities by suction generated by a blower assembly. Generally, the vacuum cleaner comprises a body having wheels mounted at both sides thereof, a blower assembly accommodated in the body for generating suction force, a duct collecting chamber for collecting dust and impurities, a control panel for controlling an operation of the vacuum cleaner, a brush assembly connected to the body for sucking dust and impurities from a floor, and a flexible hose for connecting the body with the brush.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vacuum cleaner 100. As illustrated in FIG. 1, vacuum cleaner 100 has a main body 110 which is movable by wheels 112 mounted at both sides thereof, a brush assembly 120 for sucking dust and impurities from a floor, a control panel 140 for controlling an operation of vacuum cleaner 100, a flexible hose 130 which connects control panel 140 to main body 110 so as to allow dust and impurities to flow into main body 110, and an extension bar 150 for connecting control panel 140 and brush assembly 120.
The main body 110 is provided therein with a blower assembly (not shown) for generating suction force, and a dust collecting chamber 118 for collecting dust and impurities sucked by the blower assembly. In addition, a dust indicator 114 for displaying an amount of dust or impurities collected in collecting chamber 118 is provided on an upper surface of main body 110, and a cord reel 116 is provided at a rear portion of main body 110. The blower assembly includes a motor for generating a rotational force and a blowing fan which is rotated by the motor, thereby generating suction force.
In general, brush assembly 120 can be detachably coupled to extension bar 150 and can be equipped with various brushes corresponding to the place to be cleaned.
FIGS. 2A and 2B respectively show a brush assembly 210 having a dusting brush 218 and a brush assembly 220 having an upholstery brush 228. Brush assembly 210 is used for cleaning a floor or a window frame. Brush assembly 210 comprises a brush body 214 provided at its underside 216 with dusting brush 218, and a connecting pipe 212 which is integrally formed with brush body 214 and is connected to an extension bar. At a center of underside 216 of brush body 214, there is formed a suction hole 215 for sucking air containing dust or impurities. Dusting brush 218 prevents brush body 214 from adhering to the floor caused by suction due to the operation of the blower assembly so that dust or impurities adhering to the floor are easily separated from the floor.
Brush assembly 220 is used for removing a thread or hairs which adheres to a carpet or a sofa. Brush assembly 220 is provided with a brush body 224, upholstery brush 228 adhered to an edge 226 of brush body 224, and a connecting pipe 222 which is integrally formed with brush body 224 and is connected to an extension bar. At a center of an underside of brush body 224, there is formed a suction hole 225 for sucking air containing dust or impurities.
While the cleaning is being performed, the user can selectively couple brush assemblies 210 and 220 to the extension bar corresponding to the place to be cleaned, thereby effectively carrying out the cleaning thereof.
However, when such brush assemblies 210 and 220 are used, the user should purchase both brush assemblies 210 and 220. In addition, if the use of one brush assembly is required while the other brush assembly is being used, the user should separate the other brush assembly from the extension bar so as to replace it with the required brush assembly, thereby resulting in a waste of time.
Furthermore, the user should separately store the various brush assemblies in a storing place after the cleaning is finished. Otherwise, the brush assemblies will be lost.